This application relates to the art of pressure regulators and, more particularly, to in-line pressure regulators wherein the inlet and outlet ports extend along a common axis.
In-line pressure regulators of known types include a large number of very complicated parts. This makes such regulators very expensive to manufacture and assemble. Examples of pressure regulators of this type include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,181,560 and 3,590,847 to Worden.